Best Boyfriend EVER!
by green-eyed-demoness2010
Summary: "Alright! That settles it! Kurt is officially the best boyfriend ever in all existence! We should just all give up now because nothing we will ever do for our significant others will ever top this!" It's Blaine's birthday! Klaine & Wevid. Oneshot!


**A/N: Oh dear sweet God, it is finally FINISHED! XD **

**I have been working on this oneshot for what seems like an eternity! It took me forever to get the ending just right….**

**Oh well, time for some explanations. This whole idea began as a scene in my head involving Kurt getting Blaine the all-time BEST birthday gift ever – a personalized message from Katy Perry herself! We all know what a Perry fanboy Blaine is, hence Teenage Dream, so I had this random thought that should Kurt ever be present for Blaine's birthday, he would get him something Perry related. Having New Directions go to Nationals in New York just made the concept easier to put together. **

**As a side note,….Nationals? … **

**OH MY GOD! THE FINAL MOMENTS OF THE EPISODE SHOCKED ME AND THRILLED ME! I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING UNTIL IT HAPPENED! **

**Also…. DUBLIN WITH GLEE LIVE? SQUEEEEEEEEE ! XD SO HAPPY! **

…**Okay, I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there would have been SOOOOO many more Klaine scenes than what is canon. **

**Secondly, I have no idea when Blaine's birthday actually is, so I'm just going to assume it's during the summer months after Nationals for this oneshot. Maybe June….. **

**Pairings: Klaine with a smidge of Wevid that snuck in there somehow  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't stop the excited jitters he was feeling as he sped his black Navigator down the highway. The summer sun blazed brightly overhead, glinting off windows of neighboring cars as he expertly weaved across lanes around them. With every sign and house that passed him by, he could feel the bubbling fluttering in his stomach get stronger. Spotting the sign for his intended turn off, Kurt hit his signal and turned the wheel to head down the ramp.<p>

As he slowed to a stop before entering the side road, another giggle erupted from his throat, and Kurt would swear his cheeks were about to fall off from his incessant smiling. Righting his direction, Kurt kept a sharp lookout for his destination, an address he had memorized by heart.

_Just a little bit longer…,_ Kurt thought as he turned the wheel one last time.

Pulling into the expansive driveway, past the imposing wrought iron gate, and safely putting his lumbering vehicle into park behind the other scattered cars, Kurt checked his impeccable hair one last time in the rear view mirror and grabbed the tastefully gold-wrapped box from the passenger seat before he slipped out of the driver's side door and practically skipped up to the front door of the palatial, two-storey brick home, a house the practically screamed wealth and privilege. Stopping in front of the solid oak door, he pressed the pearl white doorbell, hearing the twinkling chimes from inside the home over what sounded like dance music. Kurt bounced on his heels, his sapphire and white converse twitching back and forth on the welcome mat as he held the gleaming box behind his back, and hummed the opening tunes of "Teenage Dream" under his breath.

Yeah, his cheeks were definitely going to fall off if he didn't stop smiling like an idiot.

But, what could make Kurt so giddy and as perky as Brittany on pixie sticks?

Well, today was his boyfriend Blaine's eighteenth birthday, and boy did Kurt have a surprise gift for him!

It only took a few seconds for the door to open, perfect timing when Kurt launched himself into his boyfriend's waiting arms, closing his eyes in bliss when he noticed that Blaine had left his gorgeous curls loose for his special day.

"Whoa! Hey, babe. I'm glad you could make it." Blaine laughed into Kurt's light brown hair as his own arms tightened lovingly around the younger boy's slim waist, his hands clutching at the navy blue, wide-necked shirt Kurt was sporting for the day as it showed off Kurt's porcelain neck and shoulders to perfection against the dark, thin fabric.

"Well, of course, I made it. I wouldn't dream of missing my boyfriend's birthday!" Kurt playfully admonished as he pulled back to look Blaine in the face.

Smirking as he looked up at Blaine through his lashes, Kurt could tell what his boyfriend was thinking by the way his hazel eyes darkened ever so slightly, a known side effect from this exact look he was giving. Heeding the silent request, Kurt tipped his head only an inch to take Blaine's lips with his own. Feeling the soft flesh of Kurt's mouth, Blaine closed his eyes in ecstasy, moaning under his breath just a tad as Kurt nipped his bottom lip. Feeling the kiss become heated, Kurt unfortunately pulled back, leaving a breathless Blaine in his wake.

"Now, Blaine, while I would love nothing more than to make out with you right here, right now, I believe you have a party to get back to and many insane friends to watch over before they destroy your house." Kurt quipped, taking great joy in the breathy chuckles that escaped Blaine's tempting mouth.

"Ah, yes, must not leave the ravenous hordes to their idle pleasures unsupervised." Blaine grinned as he turned to allow Kurt into the doorway, the rambunctious noise of a multitude of Dalton's teenage boys letting loose ricocheting down the hallway from the direction of the large living room where most of the entertainment equipment was displayed. As Blaine closed the door behind them, Kurt could hear the thundering electric bass of Enrique Iglesias' newest hit "Dirty Dancer" with the entirety of the Warblers belting along with the song. Picking out a few sour notes, Kurt laughed as the stuffy glee club was having too much fun to hit the pitches required. With that thought, Kurt wondered where in the world Wes was since he would certainly have a few complaints about his singers' subpar performing.

_He's probably too busy "arguing" with David…And they thought Blaine and I were being oblivious…_

Trotting down the hallway by Blaine's side, Kurt was able to survey the house's familiar interior. The walls were covered in a calming, golden cream as bronze or brass metallic elements glinted in the rays of the recessed lighting in the ceiling. Seeing hints of Indonesia and some Filipino roots added the noticeable spice to the décor that Kurt heartily approved of. Of course, it wasn't like his pale gray haven at home, but it still provided soothing warmth that the outside decorations didn't quite hit.

Pausing in front of the living room's wide doorway, however, Kurt could see that the house was not and will not be quite so calm for at least another six hours. Seeing the mass of party-crazed teenage testosterone before him, Kurt was right in assuming that_ all_ of the Warbler's were in attendance.

For the first time, Kurt was seeing all of the normally prim and proper Dalton boys in average clothes of faded, ripped jeans with t-shirts, running around like small children as they chased each other across the room, singing out loud and off key while another group was gathered around the television, playing a new version of COD, if judging by the sound of it since Finn had just gotten the exact same game the week before and hadn't stopped playing it since.

For a moment, Kurt had been stunned by the sheer normalcy of the whole situation before he began to smile. He always knew that his Dalton friends weren't all robots like Brittany seemed to think.

"Heh, sorry about the insanity. As soon as these guys get off campus, they all go nuts." Blaine sheepishly commented as he scratched at the back of his curly head. Kurt just shook his head.

"I'd be more worried if they didn't let loose every now and then. Besides, they're having fun and I couldn't begrudge them that."

Blaine chuckled a bit before leading them into the kitchen down the hallway. As soon as they stepped into the gleaming, spotless room, Kurt noticed the bar had been covered in a veritable menagerie of snacks and sweets for the party. Chips of every kind were stacked to the side of a few dip bowls while the other side was dominated by a platter of cupcakes and cookies with small birthday related edible designs on them, not to speak of the large, lavishly decorated cake that sat beside them. Kurt blinked in shock at the display, horrific scenarios of hyperactive Warblers let loose on humanity filling his head. Turning, he saw the large dining table covered in many brightly wrapped packages and their accompanying cards. Kurt had to laugh, as he hadn't seen such a thing since his own parties as a child.

"What are you laughing about, mister?" Blaine inquired, a smile on his face as he leaned against the counter. Kurt smirked.

"Just thinking about the unholy mess your house is going to be after the guys get over their sugar highs and all the gifts are unwrapped. You know they'll leave you to pick up the mess all by yourself as payback for the paper storm you caused when practicing 'Misery.'" Blaine's face fell slightly as he definitely recalled how the other guys ended up cleaning all those papers themselves when the janitor had lost his temper after he found the room in such disarray. Blaine winced when he remembered his friends saying that he clearly _owed_ them one.

"Well, I'm hoping that my loving boyfriend will help me out of the goodness of his heart." Blaine pulled out the dreaded puppy eyes, Kurt's only weakness other than hot-off-the-rack Marc Jacobs, and Blaine knew it. Kurt whined a little as he could feel his resolve weakening. Feeling the box in his hand, Kurt perked back up.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. All depends on how you like his gift." Kurt twirled the shiny box in his hands, the paper glinting tantalizingly in the light. Blaine, having finally noticed the gift, looked at it thoughtfully. He couldn't help but ask.

"What is it?" Kurt laughed.

"You'll just have to find out like everyone else. Now, I'll just put it with the others and we'll go enjoy the party until it's time for gifts." Kurt strolled over to the table and placed the box on top of another larger red box before turning around and grabbing Blaine's arm, forcefully tugging his boyfriend away from the table.

"Aw! But Kurt! You've made me curious now!" Blaine whined, but Kurt just kept pulling him back down the hallway towards the living room where they were greeted with many happy yells from their friends.

* * *

><p>The party had progressed pretty smoothly, if a party filled with teenage boys spazzed out on sugar can be smooth at all.<p>

The guys had spent the next two hours mingling with all their friends, especially Wes and David once they reappeared from wherever they had disappeared to. All it took was the minute blush on Wes's face and a satisfied smile on David's for Kurt to refrain from asking where they had been or what they had been doing. Blaine, seeing the same thing as Kurt, also wisely kept mum.

For the most part, once a few rounds of COD had been played, Wes had commandeered the television for some Rock Band and karaoke. And with the Warblers being the Warblers, it wasn't long until a mini- American Idol competition had been set up. Blaine had opted out since he was lead soloist while Kurt had followed suit, whispering to Blaine that while he would love to sing another duet with him, it was a good chance for other voices in the glee club to be heard for up and coming solos. Blaine agreed, glad to be out of the spotlight for the time being.

So, for an entire hour, Blaine and Kurt, along with Wes and David, sat on the sidelines as 12 Warblers duked it out in front of the large flat screen television, all fighting for the title of "Amercian Warbler" (which was David's idea). As the contestants were slowly weeded out, Blaine or Kurt occasionally being called in as a tie-breaker between Wes and David as judges, it had come down to two guys left, Jeff and Nick.

However, as soon as the guys began to think that the competition was over (and as they began to pool together to see who won, and therefore who won the following bet on who was going to win), Wes and David started arguing over the two finalists.

"Look, sure, Jeff was really good when he did 'Stairway to Heaven', but clearly Nick trumped him with Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You.'"

"You are so wrong, David. Did you go completely deaf when Jeff sang 'Jar of Hearts'? Jeff is so the winner."

"No! He's not. Nick is!"

"No, Jeff totally is!"

At this point, Wes and David had been reduced to five year olds with the whole "Nu-Uh, Uh-Huh" argument. The other guys groaned, particularly the finalists, when they all realized that the argument was never going to be settled unless someone stepped in, but no one made a move since they often learned the hard way that to get between Wes and David would be like trying to pull two elephants apart, guaranteeing that anyone who tried would end up hurt. Fortunately, Kurt was used to breaking up New Directions fights, so he was just the person to take charge.

Sighing in frustration, Kurt pulled himself up from Blaine's lap, causing Blaine to pout since he had been thoroughly enjoying having Kurt on his thighs and hugging him around the waist, occasionally raining light kisses on his pale neck during the performances. Without missing a bit, Kurt strolled over to the two bickering Warbler's, grabbed onto the back of their necks, and shoved them together, causing the two to smack their foreheads with a hearty thwack.

"OW!" Two pained cries emerged as the rest of the guys started to snicker and laugh as two of their council members began to frantically rub their bruised craniums.

"Well, you two needed that. How's this for a compromise, make them both the winners and be done with it?" Wes and David looked at him in shock.

"But-but, Kurt! There is always one winner on American Idol!"

Kurt sighed again. "Then it's a good thing this isn't actually American Idol, isn't it? Just make them both the winners like how the Warblers and New Directions tied for Sectionals, and that way everyone can be happy."

Wes and David looked at each other, deeply considering the matter at hand as they began to stroke their chins in their in-depth thought, but the serious effect was ruined when David opened his mouth.

"Nude Erections."

Kurt groaned and face-palmed as all the boys started laughing at the joke. He had known, even way back then, that their new name was going to haunt them when they had decided on the new moniker at the beginning of McKinley's glee club, and this just kept proving it.

Finally, Wes and David wiped the tears from their eyes. "Alright, Jeff and Nick both win. They are officially the newest 'American Warblers.'"

The two contestants began to jump up and down, practically giddy with happiness as the other groups of boys gathered around to exchange the money to those who won the bet. Thad walked away with a smug grin and nearly one hundred dollars since he wisely bet on both winning at the very beginning.

"Alright, now that that's settled, it's time for presents!" David exclaimed, instantly hopping up the whole room with excitement as all the boys began wondering how Blaine was going to react to their gifts. They all swarmed and ran to the dining table where the gifts were left, each grabbing their own and returning to the living room to surround the birthday boy. Kurt had followed them at a sedate pace, not wanting to get caught up in the roiling mass and risk having his good converse shoes getting stepped on.

Upon reentering the living room, they all gathered around Blaine who was sitting on the central couch. Piling the gifts at his feet and on the coffee table, they sat back to watch as each gift was unopened. The only one who didn't put his gift with the others was Kurt, who kept the precious golden package cradled in his hands as he stood to the side of the couch. He didn't want chance anyone opening the box other than Blaine.

The next twenty minutes were filled with the gleeful ripping off of wrapping paper and joyous grateful hugs to each of Blaine's friends when their gifts were revealed. Blaine had managed to get two new cushioned guitar straps (which were perfect since his old one was almost worn through), new guitar picks (he'd needed more of those, too), packs of sheet music for his song-writing (they even had his name on them!), some new games that he loved to play on his Wii, a limited edition copy of the newest Harry Potter movie complete with cast and director commentaries (one could practically see his inner geek cry with joy over this), and finally, a new Buckeyes jersey of his favorite player.

As they cleared away a lot of the excess paper and ribbons, there was only one gift left. The one from Kurt.

Kurt could feel everyone's eyes on him, each pair secretly wondering what he had gotten his boyfriend on the very first birthday they were going to share together. Some looked at the small, thin box and tried to imagine what it could possibly be. Kurt steeled himself and then walked over to Blaine, sitting himself right next to his boyfriend as he carefully handed over the gleaming box.

Looking deep into Kurt's glasz eyes, Blaine tried to detect any hint as to what the gift could be. Instead, he found nervous excitement, joy, and possibly some fear, as if Kurt was afraid that Blaine would hate his small present in comparison to his other gifts. Blaine smiled as he leaned over to peck Kurt's blushing cheek before gently prying the paper off the box.

Blaine grew confused when he ended up with a plain DVD case with a homemade insert proclaiming "Happy Birthday Blaine" on the cover. He looked up at Kurt who had turned away in slight embarrassment. The other boys were having similar reactions to the DVD.

"Um, Kurt, did you by any chance make Blaine a sex-tape?" David hesitantly asked, the other boys sorta thinking the same thing. Kurt's answer was to reach out and whack the back of his head, blushing as dark as a strawberry.

"NO! I DIDN'T MAKE BLAINE A SEX TAPE!" Kurt cried out, his cheeks heating as he spoke. "He has to watch it to find out what the gift is, and I'm hoping we can do that now." Kurt was now looking at Blaine, hoping that he would agree.

"Sure, Kurt. It's no problem to watch it now." Blaine smiled, but it turned to a smirk as he leaned over slightly to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Although, the other idea didn't sound too bad."

Kurt blushed even harder if that was possible, but he didn't shy away from the teasing joke. Only later on he would remark on how far he had come since his disastrous 'Animal' episode and his near abhorrence to anything remotely sexual, but for the time being, Kurt was flattered but still highly embarrassed.

Chuckling, Blaine got up to pop the DVD into the player and turn it on.

As soon as the DVD began to play, words began to filter in on the screen. In a classical font, the message "Happy 18th Birthday Blaine" was displayed. After a few seconds, Kurt's face appeared.

His voice began to exit the speakers as he started talking.

"Hello Blaine. I know you've been told this about a million times today, but I'll say it again. Happy Birthday. You're finally turning 18, so congrats on making it this far!" Kurt cheerfully chirped on screen. Some of the other guys in the back started to snicker, but it was all in good fun as they continued to watch. Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face when he realized that none of the guys were laughing at him, but at his joke.

"Now, I haven't known you as long as the other guys, but right now, that doesn't matter. I've gotten to know you pretty well since the day we met on that staircase during my _endearing_ display of pretty pathetic spying." David snorted under his breath, but Wes shushed him with an elbow to the ribs.

"We spent a lot of time meeting up for coffee or just hanging out when we could, learning so much about each other. And while we may have had our ups and downs since then, I can't tell you how incredible it was to find another person that I had so much in common with, no offense to my darling Mercedes." Kurt remedied, smiling bright before sobering up. "I also can't tell you how grateful I am for your help during some of my… personal issues at the time."

The other guys couldn't help but grow somber when they heard Kurt subtly refer to his painful past. It had come as no surprise when Kurt had transferred in the middle of the semester, much like Blaine had, that the reason behind it was very dire and in need of immediate interference. But when they had all found out _exactly_ what Kurt had been removed from (after a few long months of Kurt remaining absolutely silent about the situation until he grew comfortable enough around the others to explain), they had grown furious and especially protective of the countertenor. They had agreed in a unanimous consensus that no one, especially not Kurt, should have ever been treated so inhumanely by his peers. However, the movie continued to play, so no one had the chance to down themselves with negative thoughts.

"So, in gratitude for being a supportive mentor, an amazing friend, and a one in a million boyfriend, I made you this gift. However, it was not all my doing, so I'd like to move on to the next section of the film." Kurt (the one on screen) smirked teasingly at the camera while the real Kurt had to literally bite his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud at the reactions to come.

"I'd like to let the other person who helped make this gift possible deliver their own birthday wishes to you."

The screen went dark, the image of a smugly smiling Kurt fading away into nothing before another image took its place.

At first the boys grew confused when the camera focused on an unfamiliar wall of dark mahogany wood and what looked like a restaurant booth. The wall was decorated with pictures of cityscapes and what looked like cups of coffee, judging from the partial bits that were seen. But after another few seconds, someone, a dark-haired woman with a soft-looking cream knit hat and pale ivory designer blouse, walked into the shot and sat down in front of the camera, smiling brightly, her beautiful blue eyes nearly glowing in the lighting.

It took all of three nanoseconds for the entire room to realize that the woman was _the_ Katy Perry.

Before anyone could reach for the remote to stop the movie, Kurt had snatched it and held it tightly to his chest. He didn't want anyone to stop the film before the next bit had concluded.

Every boy (most especially Blaine) could only watch in stunned silence as Katy Perry began to speak.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson! I hear you're turning 18 soon and I just wanted to wish you an incredible birthday. I've heard quite a bit about you from a certain someone, and I'm very flattered to learn that you're a big fan of mine." Blaine felt like his heart was about to explode when he heard his female idol say those words.

"I've also heard that you are a very talented singer as well as your glee club, the just-as-talented Dalton Academy Warblers in Ohio." Wes and Thad nearly started hyperventilating beside the couch and some other guys looked like they were about to faint.

"So, in recognition of your blooming musical career, and yes, I've heard you write your own songs as well, some really good ones in fact," Blaine blushed so hard he was surprised there was enough blood left in his heart to keep him alive, "as well as the celebration of the day of your birth, I would like to sing you Happy Birthday."

Katy paused for a moment before opening her mouth to sing the somewhat childish, but now elevated to epically awesome, song just for Blaine. Her voice was smooth, soft, and slightly hushed, but the unmistakable sound of his name was heard as she finished the closing lines.

"I hope your birthday is a true teenage dream, Blaine, and don't forget to give Kurt a kiss for making this all possible. Bye, Blaine!"

And with a gleaming smile and a small wave, Katy Perry faded off the screen into darkness.

Kurt pressed the pause button on the remote, sending the whole room into a near suffocating silence.

It took a few moments for everyone's minds to stop reeling from what they had just seen, but when they finally caught up to themselves, the whole room _exploded_.

Wes and Thad were shouting questions at him while they simultaneously tried to fan themselves to keep from fainting, struggling to be heard as the other Warblers lost their minds over hearing a major celebrity not only mention their small glee club in Ohio, but also praise it. Boys were clapping each other on the back, grabbing their heads as they smiled so wide it looked like their faces were about to split in half. David was running around the room, shouting in joy and probably insanity with his arms above his head, frantically flailing. But Blaine…

Kurt looked to Blaine only to see his boyfriend looking at him with such an intense gaze, Kurt could only blush as his mouth drained of moisture so as to make speaking impossible. His chocolate-hazel eyes reminded Kurt of when he sang 'Blackbird' in memoriam for Pavoratti, bright and wet with such deep emotion that it just couldn't be spoken with feeble words. Blaine was still staring at him as he reached over to grasp Kurt's pale hand tightly in his own tanned one, a small but oh so meaningful smile coming over his face. Kurt watched a single tear fall down his cheek, but before Kurt could try to wipe it away and ask why, Wes had run over and grabbed him.

"KURT! WHAT WAS THAT? HOW DID YOU- I CAN'T- _HOW?"_

"_WES_! I … CAN'T …BREATHE!" Kurt gasped when Wes had started to shake him as question after half-formed question spilled from the other Warbler. Wes then realized that he was shaking the countertenor so badly he couldn't speak. Flushing with embarrassment, he let go and stepped back, but by then everyone had turned their attention to Kurt for an explanation.

Blushing under their scrutiny, Kurt caught his breath. Feeling his hand being squeezed, he looked to Blaine to see the same questions floating in his eyes, but still not a word passed his boyfriend's lips.

Looking around, he could see the other boys waiting very impatiently for him to explain.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I've told Blaine a little of this story, but not all of it as you can see, so I'll just start over."

Seeing the many attentive faces boring into his, Kurt began.

"It happened when New Directions were in New York for Nationals. One morning, Rachel and I snuck out of the hotel to have breakfast at Tiffany's like Audrey Hepburn. It's was, like, 7 am and we're outside, leaning against the Tiffany's building, having coffee and pretty much just loving life. After that we ended up wandering around until we ran into the Gershwin theater that was showing Wicked, so we had to break in and-"

"Wait, wait wait! Kurt, you two _broke in_ to the theater?" Wes interjected, earning some irritated looks from the other boys since he stopped Kurt from telling his story. Kurt just smirked.

"Yes, Wesley, we did. The usher we ran into was really cool with it. Anyway, we ended up singing a song on an actual Broadway stage, so it was totally worth almost having the cops called on us. The point is, when were heading back to the hotel, we stopped in an out-of-the-way café for one last drink." At this, Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine. "You've turned me into a coffee addict, I'll have you know."

"KURT!" The boys erupted, causing Kurt to jump, but Blaine didn't react at all, still staring at Kurt.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting there… Anyway, while we were waiting for our drinks, I was looking around the place and noticed _the_ Katy Perry was sitting in the back, drinking some coffee and reading a book. I have _no_ idea what she was doing in New York, nor why she was in that particular café, but I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"I walked right up to her, introduced myself, and proceeded to explain how my awesome boyfriend was a huge fan of hers. I even mentioned that the glee club he belonged to, the Dalton Academy Warblers of Westerville, Ohio, did an incredible cover of her song 'Teenage Dream.' She listened to the recording I had, so-"

"WHAT?" Kurt giggled at the shocked expressions on the other boys' faces. He smirked haughtily.

"Oh yes, you all love to make fun of my sub-par spying skills, but not one of you suspected that I might have been carrying a recording device on my person just in case. And, no, Wes, before you even ask I never showed ND the recording. The only thing I ever told them about you guys was that we could never hope to do a better cover of 'Teenage Dream', and that is the truth."

"Anyway, she was _very_ impressed, and I was able to tell her with much pride, that the one singing lead was my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, and that I was wondering if I could get her autograph for his upcoming 18th birthday. She was more than happy to do so, but it was Rachel who suggested doing the personalized message. I loved the idea, and Katy was fine with it, so we ended up shooting it in five minutes in the back of the coffee shop. Afterwards, we thanked her profusely, grabbed our drinks, and ran all the way back to the hotel."

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he finished. "As soon as I got home… well, after I slept off the jet lag and adrenaline, and after meeting up with you at the Lima Bean, I burned the whole thing to DVD as well as a mash-up of your favorite Katy Perry songs to a slideshow of every picture I could find of us and all the Warblers together. I ended up trolling everyone's Facebook profiles for three days until I found enough pictures for the gift."

As Kurt finished speaking, everyone remained silent with awe. Blaine looked like he was about to start crying (although, he already kind of was by the many tears falling down his face), which should have worried Kurt, but the smile on his face was the biggest and brightest yet, all teeth and dimples. With no warning, Blaine ended up launching himself at Kurt, tackling the countertenor to the couch cushions behind him.

Kurt yelped, a very high pitched yelp for a guy, as he landed on the cushions behind him, his face flushing again as he felt Blaine's arms tighten almost uncomfortably around his torso while Blaine shoved his face against Kurt's neck, delivering kiss after passionate kiss to the pale skin. He could feel slight breathes tickling his neck, from Blaine whispering how much he loved the countertenor if his ears haven't failed him, which only made Kurt blush more. Folding his own arms around Blaine's shoulders, he accepted the loving embrace as he stroked the soloist's back.

The other guys around the couch politely looked away, though some were snickering playfully at how red Kurt had gone. However, it was David that broke the moment.

"Alright! That settles it! Kurt is officially the _best boyfriend ever_ in all existence! We should just all give up now because nothing we will ever do for our significant others will _ever_ top this!"

Everyone started laughing, heartily agreeing that Kurt had won the best boyfriend award, if there was one. Sneaking a glance at the two boys still hugging on the couch, Wes decided that a private moment for them was in order. Gliding up to David and taking his hand, he whistled shrilly to get the other boys' attention.

"Time for food!" And just like that, the whole living room turned into a ghost town as a stampede of teenagers headed towards the kitchen. Looking back once more, he saw that neither Blaine nor Kurt had moved. Nodding, he allowed David to pull him to the kitchen, listening to the other boy whine about how nothing will be left if they didn't hurry. Laughing, he stepped into the hallway.

Exactly when the room emptied, neither Blaine nor Kurt were able to tell. All they were aware of was the boy in their arms.

After two whole minutes, Blaine still had not released Kurt's body nor did he loosen his hold. Kurt didn't mind though, silently reveling in the feel of Blaine's broad chest against his own as he cradled the raven over his lap. He didn't even mind that the awkward position was making his hip uncomfortable from Blaine's weight on top of it. All he cared about was the growing wetness on his exposed shoulder as more kisses and sweet nothings were pressed to his pulse point.

However, after another 30 seconds of shameless cuddling, Blaine eventually moved back to gaze deeply into Kurt's glasz eyes. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but he couldn't make the words come out, so he closed his eyes for a moment instead to sort out his riotous thoughts. Kurt stayed silent, simply watching as a near perfect re-enactment of their first kiss was unfolding, remembering how Blaine had needed to draw strength and courage before he revealed his true feelings for the countertenor.

Finally, Blaine opened his eyes to stare lovingly at the boy beneath him, a joyous, genuine smile claiming his mouth.

"Kurt, I…. Dear God, th-that was the most beautiful, incredible, indescribable gift anyone has ever given me…. I can't even begin to…..Oh God, screw it. Kurt, I love you so much right now I feel like I'm about to burst." Both Blaine and Kurt chuckled, a few tears choking them up.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to get you something really special for the first birthday I get to spend with you, especially as your boyfriend. And when the perfect opportunity came up, I had to take it." Kurt smiled widely, his hand reaching up to card through Blaine's curls to rest on the back of his neck.

"Kurt, whatever you were planning, you most definitely succeeded. This has been the best birthday ever, and that DVD is possibly the best present in existence." Blaine grinned as Kurt blushed again, his pale face flushing at the praise. "But there is one thing that tops it all."

Kurt eyebrow quirked. "Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Simple, my dear Kurt. It's you. David was right. You really are the best boyfriend ever and I have never been happier that I am right now. And it's all because of you."

Kurt just chuckled, but the warmth and love under that statement set his heart on fire. Pulling Blaine's head closer to his own until mere millimeters separated their lips, Kurt only had one last thing to say.

"Well, I try. Happy Birthday, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 2: Please read and review! Con-crit is always welcome and helpful, but flames will be laughed at with much hilarity. I warned you. **

**Sorry if some people ended up OOC, I'm not very knowledgeable about the other Warblers, so I just randomly chose some to fill in the other parts.  
><strong>


End file.
